


Remembering Misspent College Days

by RedCheshire



Series: On the Set of Neighbors (2014 Movie) [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Zac and Dave head to the frat house set to hang out after filming is done.  Running into Jake Johnson, one of their co-stars, the evening unfolds in a pleasantly unexpected manner.





	Remembering Misspent College Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.   
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.

"Shhh!"

Zac paused, torn between wanting to smack Dave and laughing along with him. The two men were making their way through the movie's frat house set, looking for a place to hang out. With filming done for the day, the dark and cluttered house was a little spooky. It didn't help matters when Zac rounded a corner and bumped into a coat rack - the resulting jump and small shout had set Dave off on a giggle fit. The fact that Dave had already smoked out a little before meeting up with Zac was making it difficult for him to shake off the laughs.

"Dude, there's too much crap down here. We're going to trip over something and break our necks."

Dave glanced up, past the ceiling. "What about the big bedroom suite upstairs?"

Zac shook his head. "No...it's too visible. Someone sees a light, they'll think someone broke into the house and they'll call the cops."

Another giggle from Dave. "Um, we kinda *did* break in, didn't we?"

Zac looked off to the side, pondering a response. Truth be told, he did have a key to the place. He'd asked for it when filming started, so that he could spend some time in the bedroom of his character, Teddy, and get a good feel for his character's mindset. So they weren't really breaking in, but then again, the director probably hadn't thought that the actors would use it as a party pad either. His gaze fell down, towards the floor. "Hey, what about the basement? It's got places to sit, lights, but it's not obvious from outside. There are the little windows, but those face the side and we can put something up to block them." Dave nodded and bowed, his arm straight out, indicating that Zac should lead the way.

The guys made their way into the basement, turning the corner at the bottom of the steps...and Zac once again bumped into something and shouted, startled...and this time, the other object also shouted and jumped. His eyes adjusting to the light, Zac saw that it was someone else working on the movie - Jake Johnson. The two men started chuckling, joining with Dave who had descended into another giggle fit.

"Dude, hi. What're you doing here?"

Jake's eyebrow went up, the familiar sarcastic smirk appearing on his face. "What am *I* doing here? Got done filming my scenes for the day and decided to relax a bit before heading back to the hotel. What're you guys doing here?"

"Same thing. Just unwinding before calling it a day..." Zac sniffed the air, smelling something familiar. "Not just beer, eh?"

A sheepish smile gave Jake away. "Ummmm...not just beer, no... Although it seemed appropriate, with the setting and all."

Dave fished a joint out of his pocket, holding it up in the air. "Great minds think alike!"

"Well then gentlemen," Jake spread his arms and stepped aside, welcoming the two other men into the basement, "Mi casa is su casa."

The guys all settled into seats and proceeded to relax, alternating between beer and pot, exchanging stories from working on different sets and comparing notes on the current film they were all working on. Dave and Jake had worked together before, on "21 Jump Street" - the stories they had from that experience had Zac laughing until his sides hurt. A long quiet moment finally came about, as the guys caught their breath and reflected on fun moments in their careers. Leaning back in his chair, Jake finished his current beer and looked around the room. "Man, they did a great job with this set." The statement caused Dave to scan their surroundings as well, nodding in agreement. "I know, right? Brings back memories."

Zac looked about, taking in the room. They'd filmed several scenes here, but since they'd always been crowded and action-packed, he hadn't really paid attention to the details. Photographs and paddles lined the walls; the furniture was an odd collection of random, beat-up pieces that had seen better days; everywhere there were random piles of junk. "This is what a frat house looks like?" Jake turned his attention to the younger man. "You weren't in one? Would have pegged you as a party guy for sure."

"Well, if I'd gone to school, maybe. Got accepted into the University of Southern California, but never went. Focused on work instead." Zac's reply got a surprised look from Dave. "Dude, you almost went to USC? That's where I went, for awhile."

"Awhile?" Jake took the joint from Zac, took a hit, and passed it to Dave, his eyebrows still raised with his question. Dave brought the joint up to his lips and took a quick drag before turning it back over to Zac and responding. "Yeah...dropped out. Decided to focus on work too. But this does bring back memories." He scanned the room again, a grin stretching the corner of his mouth. "You?" Dave brought his attention back to Jake.

"Yeah. Went to the University of Iowa for a bit. Lots of parties - not much else to do in the middle of nowhere. Finished up at NYU."

"Iowa?? How the heck did you wind up there?" Dave's chuckling was cut short by a pillow flying at his head. Ducking, the grin didn't leave his face. "Yeah, Iowa," Jake replied. "Not all of us were born in sunny California. Someone has to grow the corn." Laughing at Jake's response, Zac continued taking in the room. His eyebrows knitted with a question. "Okay, so what's the deal with the paddles?"

Dave and Jake shared a look, deciding who would answer. Dave shrugged and drank his beer, allowing Jake to field the question. "They're gifts, decoration...that sort of thing. When you join, you get what's called a Big Brother, who takes you under their wing as a mentor. Usually, the paddle is a gift from the Big to the Little Bro. You glue all kinds of stuff on there...the fraternity and chapter letters, and stuff with meaning for your friendship."

"Ahh, okay. So they're not actually used for paddling?" Dave and Jake both erupted into laughter, confusing Zac. Dave recovered first and responded, shaking his head. "No dude, there's too much shit on there. It'd tear your ass up to shreds."

Jake looked around the room and finally pointed. "That'd be what you're asking about." Both guys turned, following the direction of his finger, their eyes falling on a short paddle with three holes drilled down the center of the broad flat part, hanging on the wall by a leather strap.

"Oh damn. So there is paddling?" Zac turned back around, to see the other two share a look again before they nodded. "Eh...more or less," was the answer he got from Jake. The response obviously didn't answer Zac's question, as he looked back and forth between Jake and Dave. Dave shrugged, "I dropped out, so I'm not under any obligations to keep secrets. Yeah, there's some. Usually just during pledging, for hazing or if you mess up. That's about all ours used it for. I just made sure to wear thick underwear and that helped. Not the bare-ass stuff you see in movies - our campus had already cracked down on that."

Zac's attention turned to Jake, handing him the joint with an expectant look, seeing if he could coax information out of the older man. "What the hell. Yeah, we did that too. Although, out in the land of cornfields, we hadn't cracked down on the hazing yet, so the fraternity brothers had more fun with it, besides just swatting someone who'd messed up." Glancing up, he saw that he had the other two guys' attention, and continued. "We had this thing with the pledges, during the Little/Big ceremony, when they were getting paired up. The Little Bro would have to drop his pants, underwear and all, and spell out his last name. Each letter would get a swat. He'd then find out who his Big Bro was...and then had to spell out the Big's name, again with the smack for each letter. Just pray for short names...and that you didn't misspell, or you'd have to start the name over." Jake killed the joint, taking the last drag and crushing what was left in the ashtray, before leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Daaaaaamn. We didn't have anyone like that at ours. Must've been nice, back in the day, without rules and stuff." Dave's laughter continued as he ducked another flying pillow. "You're only about six or seven years younger than me, you little shit." Dave threw the pillow back, nailing Jake in the chest. "Apparently it's enough of a difference. Our fraternity was much tamer. Sounds like we were boring, compared to yours."

Zac had left the men to their banter and pillow tossing, crossing the room and bringing the paddle down from the wall. Gripping it in both hands, he swung it through the air, resulting in a whistling 'whoosh' sound. "Well..." He trailed off, swinging the paddle through the air again, gaining the attention of the other two men. "Why don't you correct your misspent youth?"

Jake's response was just laughter at Zac's joke. However, Zac knew that Dave couldn't resist a dare, bet, or challenge. "My misspent youth? With what - the paddle name thing?" Zac nodded. A quick moment passed while Dave thought about it and then shrugged, standing up. "Sure, why the hell not. I'm in, if you're in. You just want an excuse to spank my ass."

"Oh no, I won't be doing the paddling." A devilish grin revealed itself on Zac's face. "I'm turning it over to the experienced one." He held the wooden plank up in the air, pointed in Jake's direction. The other man laughed, amused by the banter between Zac and Dave, thinking that Zac was joking. Dave glared at Zac. "Dude. That's not fair. His last name is longer than yours." All he got back from Zac was a shrug. "You just said yes, you didn't ask for details." Crossing the room, Zac offering the paddle to Jake. The older man's eyebrow was raised, still not sure how far the other two were going to go with this. Taking the paddle, he gripped the handle and gave a practice swing, getting a feel for it. "Hell, I'm game." Both men looked at Dave, who wore a stubborn expression on his face.

"Fine. Revenge is going to be sweet." Dave undid his pants, revealing a pair of navy boxer-briefs, before bending over and placing his hands on the coffee table. When the expected swat didn't come, he looked over his shoulder at Jake, who shrugged and brought the wooden board up in the air, preparing to swing. "Wait." Both men looked at Zac, his hand up in the air to stop them. "That's not how Jake described it." He managed not to laugh at their reactions: Dave realized the depth of the dare he'd signed up for, as Jake still looked caught off-guard. "Jake, did the guys at Iowa have underwear on?" He looked up at Jake, avoiding Dave's glare. Jake's eyebrow went up again, a mischievous smile appearing. "If I remember right, they got paddled bare-ass," he replied. The two men kept their eyes locked together as they heard the sound of moving fabric, followed by an exasperated sigh, as Dave slid his underwear down his legs. "Is that the way they stood?" The eyebrow went up a little further and the grin grew a little bigger. "Nope. On all fours."

Both men looked down at Dave, who tucked his legs under his body as he pulled himself up onto the coffee table, settling onto his hands and knees. The look of slight annoyance on his face disappeared when he heard Jake call out the letter "F", followed by the sound of the paddle smacking against his exposed ass cheeks. Eyes opening with surprise at the force of the smack, Dave's jaw dropped and a loud yelp came out. Jake looked up at the small basement windows and then at Zac. "Probably want to find something for the noise. He's got more than a few letters to get through..." Zac looked around the room, looking for a piece of cloth to use.

"R". The paddle sailed through the air, landing on the round curve of Dave's other cheek. Another yelp, this time a bit louder. "Hey, if it hurts, we can stop." Dave returned Zac's offer with a stubborn look. "No way - I'm not going to pussy out of a dare." Zac shrugged and continued scanning the room for something to use as a gag. Jake glanced at the windows again. The curtains hid the view outside, but wouldn't work to keep noise inside. "You're going to have to find something...don't need him waking the neighbors."

"A". The sound of air moving followed by a loud smack of flesh...and another yelp. Jake pointed the paddle at Zac. "C'mon, man." Zac glanced around the room one more time, realizing that there wasn't anything on the set that he'd be willing to stick in his own mouth, let alone Dave's. Looking down at his friend, he had a quick idea. "Sorry Dave..." He winked while placing his hand on the back of Dave's head as he stepped forward, shoving his crotch into the other man's face, smothering him with Zac's bulge. Zac looked up, to gauge Jake's reaction - and saw surprise and amusement, right before Jake erupted into a fit of laughter. "Well, that's one way, I guess." Zac swung a hand through the air. "Would you want any of this stuff in your mouth?" Jake's laughs tapered off into small chuckles before he was able to reply. "Not really. That's just...creative."

"N". Smack. Dave's reaction was definitely muffled. The smothering was taking care of most of the noise, but it was also distracting him from the paddling. While he wasn't a stranger to being up close and personal with Zac's crotch, having another person present was new. Hearing the much-reduced noise level, Zac and Jake looked at each other and both gave a thumbs up, nodding with approval.

"C". Smack. "O". Smack.

Dave shifted his weight backward, intending to step off of the coffee table. Jake's hand on his lower back stopped him, holding him in place. "Oh no, my friend. You still have another name to get through, remember?" A puzzled and surprised expression was replaced by one of resignation as Dave remembered the rest of Jake's story. His body responded to the slight nudging pressure of Jake's palm, resuming his earlier position. The hand on his back slid down and over his side, turning into a reassuring pat on his upper thigh. "Atta boy, you can handle it."

As Zac stepped forward, pressing his groin into Dave's mouth again, Jake turned and moved the paddle from his right hand to his left, shifting his stance behind Dave. Leaning forward, Zac tried to see Dave's backside. "How's he doing?"

Jake looked down, appraising Dave's rear. His lips pressed together, approvingly. "He's doing pretty good." His free hand came down, patting Dave's cheek. "A little pink..." His hand squeezed down, feeling the muscled flesh. "Feels like he's in good shape though, with some padding back here." He looked back up, giving Zac a wink. His hand lingered just a moment longer, before rising to take hold of the paddle's handle with both hands. Zac noticed that the front of Jake's shorts seemed a little fuller...and it looked like maybe their friend wasn't wearing underwear, as evidenced by the outline of his cockhead through his shorts. 'Interesting,' he thought. His own package swelled up a bit at the sight.

"J". Smack. A muffled "Oh shit." Dave was hoping for 'Efron', since it was a shorter name. Nope, he was going to have to get through two extra letters...and their corresponding swats.

"O". Smack. Dave pulled his face back, an irritated look on his face. "Dude, your zipper is tearing into my face." Sure enough, a pink line was visible on his skin, running alongside his nose. Zac bit his lip, feeling bad. "Sorry..." He looked around the room again, seeing if there was something he'd missed earlier. Jake pointed at a shirt laying on a shelf. "Maybe that?" Zac's nose wrinkled. "No... Fuck it. There's really nothing else here. So if the problem is the zipper..." His hands came up to his pants, undoing them and letting them fall to his ankles. "...then good-bye zipper!" He stood there, hands on his hips, a cocky look on his face, wearing a pair of bright red briefs. Plumped up, he wasn't the only one in the room with a "growing issue", although it was out of sight a second later, his package mashed back into Dave's face. Jake paused, blinking in surprise. "Alrighty then." He looked back up at Zac, who merely shrugged, still grinning.

"H". Smack. Dave let out a muffled yelp, and Zac swallowed.

"N". Smack. Another muffled yelp...and a barely audible groan from Zac's own mouth. "You okay?" Jake's head was tilted in a show of curiosity.

"Um...yeah. There's just...less in the way, so his reactions are...uh, felt more." Zac blushed slightly, having found a roundabout way to explain the situation below. Jake's mouth broke in a crooked grin, winking at Zac. "Got it." He brought the paddle up, getting ready for the next swing. Zac could swear that the other guy's crotch had swelled a little more...and he definitely wasn't wearing underwear. And he might have just throbbed...

"S". Smack. Yelp. Zac cleared his throat, preventing a moan from escaping. Jake's eyebrow twitched upward with amusement.

"O". Smack. Yelp. Zac fingers unconsciously gripped into Dave's hair, his cock hardening against the other man's face. This time, Dave wasn't going to complain about something digging into his cheek.

"N". Smack. Yelp. Zac closed his eyes, feeling his dick throb. He swallowed, clearing his throat before speaking. "How's he look?"

Jake pulled his eyes up from the little show where Dave's face and Zac's groin met. Zac wasn't aware that he'd ground his hips forward, ever so slightly, and when he opened his eyes, he just barely missed catching Jake watching. Jake rubbed his hand along the curve of Dave's ass for a moment. "A little pink, but he's doing good. He'll make it through one more." A sideways grin gave away Jake's impish nature. Seeing Zac's open mouth of surprise, he guessed the question in-mind and shrugged, "Might as well do all three names, since we're having fun." He winked as the board sailed through the air once more.

"E". Smack. The impact pushed Dave's body forward, pressing his face harder against Zac's crotch. Zac's engorged member throbbed in his briefs, leaking precum from the visual and physical sensations. Dave, over-stimulated, opened his mouth and took the tip of Zac's cloth-covered meat inside, suckling on it.

"F". Smack. Zac looked across Dave's backside, his eyes settling on Jake's groin. There was absolutely no question on if he was freeballing - the outline of his cock, head and shaft, was plainly visible as it strained against the fabric, snaking down his thigh. At the end of the long bulge, a large wet spot had formed.

"R". Smack. Zac's cock was starting to hurt from the tension in his briefs; his dick was trying to push its way through the cotton material confining it...but was being pressed back down by the activity of Dave's mouth as it worked the tip and first inch or so. Zac's eyes traveled up and down the length of Jake's concealed pole for a few moments...and then became aware that the paddle's pause was taking longer than usual. Flicking his eyes upward, he saw Jake watching him...and realized that the other man had been watching him staring at his cock. Jake held his gaze steady as his hand came back up.

"O". Smack. Jake winked as his free hand reached down and adjusted his package, shifting his hardness so that it was more comfortable. Zac found himself unable to help but glance down, seeing that it was now running across Jake's thigh...and a new dark wet spot had already formed at its tip.

"N". Smack, coming quicker than before. Zac's eyes shot back up and were held in place by Jake's, as the board was kept up against Dave's skin...and pushed. The movement rocked Dave forward on his hands and knees, pressing him even more firmly against Zac. The sensation caused Zac to close his eyes, his throat working as he involuntarily swallowed.

Taking a deep breath to get his body back under control, Zac closed his eyes; hearing the sound of Jake's throat clearing, he reopened them. Jake's mouth tugged to the side, a devilish glint in his eye. "Well, that was fun."

His jaw worked to make noise; on the third attempt, Zac got the words out, "How'd he hold up?" He watched as Jake's hand rubbed Dave's rump again before giving it a squeeze. Jake's head shook back and forth slightly, appraising the firm ass before him; his own cock throbbed visibly in his pants. "Eh - a lot more pink, definitely going to be red in the morning, and maybe a little sore, but he looks fine." The man in question was pretty much oblivious to the conversation; rather, Dave was distracted by the flesh in his face and on his backend. Choosing to try and match Jake's impishness, Zac cracked a grin. "Aww - you should kiss it and make it better."

"Ha!" Jake's short bark of laughter filled the room, and Zac's grin grew, his nervousness ebbing a bit. Jake's own smile was broad, as he tossed the paddle onto the nearby couch and took Dave's cheeks in both of his now-free hands. "Not a bad idea...", his husky voice sending a shiver down Zac's spine. Holding Zac's eyes with his own, Jake crouched down until he was on his knees. Slowly leaning forward, he planted his mouth against the muscle, lips making a light smacking noise as he pulled back. His face travelled the distance to the other globe, repeating the action. Eyes still locked onto Zac's, his face came back to center...and then moved forward, coming down at the very top of Dave's crevice. The next kiss resulted in another long muffled moan from Dave, vibrating into Zac's balls.

Zac watched, enraptured, as the lower half of Jake's face slowly disappeared, making its way south, planting smaller pecks from side to side. When Zac could only see Jake's nose and eyes, still firmly gazing back at him, the other man finally broke the staring contest by winking...and then pushing his face forward. Dave felt a tongue run along his hole, slowly and strongly. The sensation caused his back to arch, and his right hand reach up to grab Zac's torso, fingers clenching into the flesh. Zac watched as Jake's head made small circular movements, feeling Dave's fingers respond as they kneaded his pecs. One more wink and Jake's face pressed forward even further. Zac couldn't see his mouth, but whatever he'd done had an immediate effect on Dave, who groaned loudly. Tired of being a spectator, Zac reached down with both hands - his left hand came back around to the back of Dave's head, fingers curling into the hair, tugging back slightly. His right hand plunged into the free space, grabbing the waistband of his spit-soaked briefs and yanking them down, tucking it under his balls. Coming back up, his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock as it sprung forward, holding it in position as he pulled Dave's face back down, ramming half of his length into his friend's mouth.

It was Jake's turn to stare, as Zac's head rolled back, mouth open, and released a deep satisfied moan. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, his abs flexing as he thrusted his hips, lodging his dick against the back of Dave's mouth. Opening his eyes, he lowered his head back down, connecting once again with Jake's gaze. Staring, he gripped Dave's hair tighter and began sharply moving his hips, pulling most of his meat out of Dave's face before shoving it back in. Jake responded by pressing the tips of his fingers deeper into Dave's rear as he redoubled his efforts at Dave's hole. Dave's moaning intensified from having his face plowed and the intense rimming. Their eyes remained locked as they enjoyed themselves on either end.

Finally coming up for air, Jake smacked Dave's leg with the palm of his hand. "Damn, this kid has a great ass."

Zac's smile changed into a knowing smirk. "If you think it's great now, you should try the inside." Jake's eyebrow shot up, his curiosity piqued. "Oh really...?" Zac's shrug was a non-answer, leaving it up to Jake to decide the next course of action. Seeing that it hadn't taken any prodding for Zac to whip out his dick and shove it in Dave's face, Jake figured that the two friends had probably already been rather intimate before. Smiling, he stood up, his hands rubbing Dave's reddened rump. The front of his shorts were soaked...as if his manhood trying to punch its way through the fabric wasn't enough of a sign of his arousal. Zac watched intently as other man undid the button of his shorts and slowly pulled down his zipper. The fly separated, revealing a trimmed, thick mat of dark brown pubic hair...and then just a root of flesh. Hands on his hips, Jake watched Zac as he pulled his shorts down, his cock springing free at last. Zac's jaw dropped slightly; what had been revealed wasn't so much a cock as it was a small baseball bat. Jake's rod stood out from his body, the base a decent thickness...the shaft gradually swelled outward along the eight inches, capped at the end by a bulbed head, a drop of clear fluid already flowing out again. Zac swallowed, regaining his composure. "Daaamn...nice piece."

Jake responded with a wink before grabbing the base, tapping his cockhead at the top of Dave's crack. "Thanks." He continued watching Zac's face, the other man's eyes following as Jake slid the tip of his stick downward along Dave's crevice, until he reached the hole...and then slid back up. Zac's head nearly bobbed up and down as continued following the back-and-forth journey of Jake's dick, occasionally broken up by its tapping against Dave's entrance, slicking it up with precum, teasing nudges of the tip causing him to rock back and forth on his knees. Looking around, Jake spied exactly what he needed - a bottle of lube as part of the set. Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle and popped it open, turning it over and drizzling the clear liquid along his shaft and between Dave's cheeks. Closing the lid, he tossed the bottle onto the couch and gripped his meat, running his hand back and forth until his entire dick was shiny and wet with lube. Stepping forward slightly, he wedged his length into Dave's crack and began sliding up and down again, greasing Dave's hole and teasing it at the same time. Zac continued watching, his hips not moving as much as before, but his cock throbbing against Dave's tongue, as Jake shifted the tip of his dick to Dave's hole and began pressing at it. Dave moaned as his entrance separated and half of Jake's head disappeared. The other half followed, Dave's anal ring closing tight around it. Jake breathed deeply, enjoying the heat and pressure; any concerns about Dave's bottoming abilities evaporated as he watched Dave's lower half begin writhing, eagerly trying to work more of the dick inside.

Jake caught Zac's gaze one more time and winked before looking down, both men watching as inch after inch of his thick shaft began sinking inside. Zac could feel Dave's mouth working harder, indicating how turned on he was by being plugged at both ends. Halfway in, Dave began pulling forward again, the intrusion into his ass a little too much. Jake slid back, removing about half of what had been inside. Giving Dave a moment to recover, he began to glide back in. Dave groaned, feeling the thicker tip of Jake's pole as it went deeper, stretching his insides. Finally, Jake was all the way in, his balls pressed against Dave's hole; pushing forward a little more, he slowly ground his hips into Dave's backside, groaning at the amazing feeling of the other man's tunnel. Looking up at Zac, he exhaled, "Damn, you're right. It is pretty nice inside." Grinning once more, he began slowly thrusting in and out, hands palming the round cheeks of Dave's butt.

Zac blinked, snapping out of a hypnotized state from watching someone else cramming their dick into Dave. Realizing that he'd paused the motion of his own hips, he resumed his earlier efforts to face fuck his friend. Both hands on the back of Dave's head, he buried himself down into the other guy's mouth before pulling back out again, long-dicking Dave's throat. Both Zac and Jake went back and forth between looking down at their own junk being buried...and watching across Dave's back at the other man at work. At one point, they spent a couple of minutes matching their tempo, thrusting in and out simultaneously, before concentrating on getting to their own happy ending again.

Dave was in heaven - he had a tasty piece of meat in his mouth and a thick cock in his ass. He tried his best to work his mouth and ass, but there were moments when he simply enjoyed the ride. Soon, he realized that he was enjoying it too much - Jake's head kept running over his prostate and it was having its effect. A hand rose up, latching onto Zac's pec again, fingers digging in as his ass began tightening up, bucking as he went over the edge. Dave's fingers trailed down Zac's body, leaving red marks, as his nuts rose up and began spraying the coffee table beneath him, his mouth vibrating as he moaned earnestly around Zac's shaft. The other two men rolled their head back, nearly at the same time, as they felt Dave's body go into overdrive around their dicks. His orgasm rolled through his body in waves as his cock continued emptying cum from his balls. Moments later, he began relaxing, pulling Zac out of his mouth, allowing him to catch his breath, chest heaving. Coming back down to the present, Jake's presence inside his ass began to change from pleasure to discomfort. Reaching back, he placed the palm of his hand against Jake's stomach, applying a little pressure. "Sorry, it's...ungh." His words trailed off as Jake understood and began pulling out - to Dave, it felt like his guts were following, until the other man slid out with an audible 'pop' sound.

"Oh man, damn...that was awesome." Dave grinned and pulled his body up, stepping off of the coffee table and limping away, landing in the recliner, wearing only his shirt and a big pleased smile of satisfaction that stretched across his face. Jake and Zac, on the other hand, stared across the now-empty coffee table at each other's hard cocks, breathing heavy with frustrated lust. "Ummm...now what?" Jake finally managed to ask, resisting the urge to just jerk himself off to finish. Zac thought about it for a second (well, really a split-second) before smiling. "I'll have what he was having..." Jake's eyebrows shot up, eyes widening; he hadn't figured Zac as one to take a cock up his ass. Clearing his throat, Jake waved at the space before him "Alright, saddle up."

Shaking his head, Zac mounted the coffee table...on all fours. "No, I'll have everything he had." A devious grin appeared as he glanced over his shoulder, wiggling his hips just a little. Jake's mouth managed not to drop open...he dropped to his knees instead. "The customer is always right, I guess." His tongue reached out and grazed Zac's hole, electing a shudder out of Zac. "Didn't realize I was a paying customer."

Jake ran his hands up the muscles of Zac's thighs, caressing the globes of flesh at the top. "Oh, you're gonna pay...trust me," was he last thing he said before diving his face into Zac's ass. That was the end of any smart-ass commentary, as Zac's back arched, a long deep moan coming from his open mouth as Jake went to town on his hole. Dave watched as Zac's body writhed, responding to Jake's skills...and as Jake ran his hands along Zac's legs, ass, and lower back, appreciating the taut muscles under his fingers. Occasionally his hands would both come up to Zac's hips and yank the younger man backward, as his face lunged forward. When Zac's legs began to get shaky, Jake knew it was time to switch gears. Leaning back, he slapped Zac's rear with an open hand. "Time to flip over."

There was no hesitation - Zac's hole had been worked over and was ready. Turning over, he leaned down and rested his body onto the coffee table, feeling Dave's sticky mess press into his back. Jake stayed on his knees, leaning forward again, taking Zac into his mouth, sucking on the head before letting it go, his tongue running up and down the shaft before swallowing a few inches again. Slowly, his head bobbed up and down as he looked up, taking in Zac's sweaty muscled body. Letting go of Zac's dick again, it popped out of his mouth and landed against Zac's abs with a wet smack. Rising, Jake reached over and grabbed the lube again, pouring some on his fingers, and then running them up and down Zac's crack. Pausing at Zac's entrance, he began pushing two fingers in, gauging Zac's reaction. The other man's fingers curled as he easily took both fingers all the way - he was ready.

Grabbing his cock, Jake positioned it at Zac's hole, nudging it. Looking up, he took in the fact that he was about to fuck America's heartthrob. He teased Zac's hole, eliciting a series of moans. "If you think it's nice now, you should try it inside," he joked, returning Zac's earlier jest. Grinning, he shoved in the first two inches. The sound of a sharp intake of air filled the room as Zac's body tightened, reacting to the sudden intruder. "Too much?" Jake teased, rocking back and forth a bit, Zac feeling each small motion. Swallowing, he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. "No, I can take it. Give it to me." Jake smiled, taking it easier as he slid in slowly, taking Zac's shaft in his hand and stroking, distracting him. Pushing in the last inch, both men groaned. Jake let go of Zac's cock, taking a leg in each hand, squeezing as he pulled back out...and then pushed back in. Each stroke came faster and harder; soon, he was ramming in and out of Zac's ass.

"Yesssss.....fuck me." Zac opened his eyes and stared into Jake's begging for it with his eyes. Pulling out to the tip, Jake let his head rest there for a second...and then slammed back in. "Like that?"

Zac's fingers dug into the coffee table beneath him, his back rising off slightly. "Yeah, just like that. Give it to me." Slam. Slide out. Slam. Both men were quiet, other than grunts and moans, as Jake buried himself over and over again, using all the muscles of his legs to work it as hard as he could, resulting in wet smacks each time, as both men's bodies were covered in sweat. Zac's body rose and fell in waves, pleasure rippling from his ass up to his eyeballs with each thrust of Jake inside. He and Dave had screwed around, but this man could FUCK...and he was loving it. Jake continued to hold Zac's legs in the air, his fingers massaging the calves, his mouth wandering up and down, exploring the hair and muscle with his tongue. He could feel Zac's lower body lift up to meet his thrusts, eager to be filled over and over again with the thickness and length of Jake's cock. Jake was only happy to oblige, each thrust and inch of the hard pounding sending waves of pleasure through the two men. 

Knowing Zac's body, Dave watched as the rise and fall of his chest got bigger and faster...and knew what was coming...literally. Getting out of the recliner, he crossed the space and leaned down, kissing Zac, running his hand down his chest and abs, grasping his cock and tugging, bringing Zac closer to the point of no return. Dave's mouth began moving down, latching onto Zac's neck, his chest, nipple, his tongue tracing the lines of Zac's six-pack...ending by flicking the tip of Zac's cock, teasing it. Zac went rigid, his shaft swelling in Dave's hand and a cry of pleasure erupted from him. Dave latched his lips around the end of Zac's dick, sucking hard as it began pulsing, strong and thick shots of cum slamming against the back of his throat. Swallowing, he pulled off, allowing Zac's meat to slap back down, softer spurts of jizz pooling along his own abs. 

Jake watched the show beneath him, continuing to ram in and out of Zac's hole, feeling it contract around his pole as Zac's orgasm racked his body. Dave stood up and mashed his mouth against Jake's, his tongue invading and exploring, sharing the taste of their friend below. Jake moaned into Dave's mouth, his fingers tightening on Zac's ankles and his ass slamming in and out even harder. Dave pulled back, grinning, as he crouched back down and brought his lips to Zac's. Jake's hips thrust back and forth, the movements becoming sharper and more erratic as he got closer and closer. As he watched the two younger men making out, swapping the taste of Zac back and forth, Dave tilted his face to the side, winking and jerking his face a little away from Jake's direction, before returning to the kiss, maintaining eye contact with Jake.

Getting the hint, Jake slid out of Zac's pummeled hole and stepped forward, alongside the pair. Hand wrapped around his thick shaft, he jerked back and forth a few times before achieving release, streams of cum shooting out. The first shot landed on Zac's chest; taking another step forward, the next shot landed on Dave's cheek...followed by one on Zac's. The next few coated the sides of their faces before his orgasm subsided. A line of fluid trailed down from the tip of his still-throbbing cock, Jake's heavy breathing slowly returning to normal. A hand tugged at his arm...Dave pulled the still-standing man down to his knees, bringing him into their kiss. The three embraced, hands roving and tongues lashing, enjoying the taste and feel of each other. Jake felt Dave's hand on his arm again, bringing it down between Dave's thighs, encountering hard flesh. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Dave brought his lips to Jake's ear. "It's going to be a long night." Jake's reply was wordless but clear, as he gripped Dave's cock in his hand, tugging lightly as he renewed their kiss, eager to do some more exploring.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
